For I am Death
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: After that 'accident', Sasuke seems to carry a curse that makes living in Konoha one nasty nightmare. Assuming to be one of the most powerful psychopomps, will he survive this town filled with impurities and deception?


Hiya, this is Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto and I'm presenting another converted story of mine. This story is supposed to be a non-fanfiction but I just decided to convert for a reason. Welcome to **For I am Death** (the original title is 'The Murderers') and this is a SasuNaruSasu story. I have side pairings and you'll know them all as we go on.

This is subject to rape themes and horror. I also have violence and romance at the side… and I just wanted to make this go like the original story and hopefully finish this like planned. However, if you have suggestions for the improvement, I'll go over it and maybe use it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto… even if Kishi-danna becomes my hubby. XD (Actually, one of my bestfriends told me it's a bit disgusting but I don't care. 3XD)

Warnings: Sexual content, character death and awful violence…

…

**For I am Death**

…

**Summary:** After that 'accident', Sasuke seems to carry a curse that makes living in Konoha one nasty nightmare. Assuming to be one of the most powerful psychopomps, will he survive this town filled with impurities and deception?

…

**For I am Death**

…

"Sasuke… let's go!" A handsome young man with his raven hair held back with a low ponytail yells to the direction of their house after loading their things at their pick-up truck. He just finished loading everything at the vehicle and those circles in his shirt tells that he's been doing it for hours now. He wipes the sweat at his forehead with the back of his hand and calls for his younger brother again, "Sasuke! Let's go! The sun is almost rising!"

"…" Another raven haired boy walks to him, holding a sketchbook against his chest. He ruffles the younger boy's hair and says, "Get in the truck… we're leaving this place." The boy nods once and his brother assists him in getting in. He then grabs a jacket lying at the hood. He puts it on and goes to the driver's seat. As he ascends the seat, he sees his brother drawing another picture at his sketchbook. He squints and continues going on until he's ready to start the engine. He takes another glance at his brother… and to that sketch of a siren sitting by a rock…

"So who's she?" The brother asks the little boy as he makes the old truck's engine purr. The boy didn't answer but then he closes the book and looks out the window, gazing fixedly at their old 'house'. But then he looks at his brother before the older man can say a thing, "Brother?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Where are we going?" He smirks and gives his brother a noogie, "To Mom's hometown… Konoha." The truck starts rolling and Sasuke fixes his view at the road before them. His brother adds up to the place's description, "And I wanted to believe that these murders won't be following us there."

…

**For I am Death**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: The Advent of Death**

…

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke… and I hope you'll take care of him. He's a bit… shy… so please bear with him." The teacher speaks for the boy, his natural bored eyes shift from the class to the boy who's been staring at someone at the class. He clears his throat and then ends the introduction, "Okay, Sasuke-kun… you can seat at the vacant seat there at the back." Sasuke doesn't budge and then he pushes the teen gently to encourage him to do the task. The raven hair boy sits down at his assigned seat and gazes at the blond kid seats away from him…

Sasuke and his brother, Itachi, have just arrived at their mother's hometown Konoha, a remote town from the city. Killing has been a common thing back there at the city so his brother has decided to take him to a much safer place. And it all started after the death of their father, months after their parents' divorce. The two have suffered much for five years now… living on their own ever since they were 15 and 10. But unbeknownst to his older brother, Sasuke seems to get so affected from everything that happened.

Ever since that accident five years ago, Sasuke gets put deep into silence… only speaking so occasionally and most of the time, he's drawing bizarre creatures in his sketchbook. He even give them names… which sounds like an actual person's that they haven't met or even heard of. He claims to see different monsters whenever people get near him… and their visibility gets more and more noticeable much to Sasuke's consciousness.

…

The lost reaper jumps from tree to tree, his tattered wings of a cape flapping freely with the wind. It looks around… only to see a beauty sitting quietly at the edge of the lake. Her tranquil state gets more amplified by the serene surroundings and the loud murmuring of the falls. Her lashes budge sadly and her lips are left open as if she's been crying and hurt for so long. The reaper flies nearer but away from the sight of the siren… only to peep from the trees.

Her thick golden mane is swaying with the wind but most of them are sticking to her as if covering her bare skin. She then begins mouthing out words the reaper couldn't make out. The murmuring of the falls gets stronger and the trees start rustling louder. The siren looks at the reaper and it twitches. She pulls her gaze away from it then something like a branch hits its head.

…

"Oi, Uchiha." A supposed-to-be tap catches Sasuke off guard and he almost gets thrown off the chair. He automatically shoots a glare to the offender and the student gasps loudly. The teacher clears his throat and calls Sasuke's attention, "Sasuke-kun, I don't know who you are staring at but please keep in mind that we are in the middle of **my** class so you ought to look and listen to me alone."

"…" Sasuke fixes his sight at the teacher's white hair that is sticking up in a weird manner. His teacher seems to stay human no matter how hard he stares at him. Then the speakers boom with an announcement and everyone ought to listen, "Attention, to all teachers, please proceed to the faculty office. I repeat all teachers to the faculty office. To all students, you are prohibited to leave your respective rooms. The class president will be liable for any violation. Thank you."

"Hmmm… I guess I have to leave you for a while. Naruto-kun, take charge." The teacher winks playfully at the blond student and he sighs, "Hai, sensei." He stands up after their teacher leaves the room and he goes in front of the teacher's table and says, "Everyone, you can do whatever you like as long as it doesn't involve going out of the room and excess noise." The class responds and then he sighs…

"Who is he?" Sasuke asks and then the student he just scared a while ago answers with a teasing tone, "He's Namikaze Naruto… he's the son of the richest guy in the town. And he's pretty hot, isn't he? Why, Uchiha? You like Namikaze?" Sasuke ignores the guy, more like forgot to answer, and stares at Naruto who is standing far away before him.

…

After getting hit by a blown twig, the weak reaper wakes up lying beneath the bushes it is hiding from a while ago. It peeps through the leaves and sees the nymph still sitting by the edge. Then a dark creature descends from the skies and earns the gaze of the depressed nymph. It is nothing else but a monster… horrid fanged monster with hooves and claws. Its ugly face sniffs the nymph's hair for her sweet scent but the nymph pulls away her hair and looks away because of fear.

The reaper grabs at its side… only to realize that its scythe is nowhere to be found. It then resorts to picking up a stone and throwing it at the abusive monster. The trees rustle once again as the reaper reveals itself and the monster snorts through its hairy nose, "What's a weakling like you doing, huh? Going against someone like me?" The nymph rapidly flings her head between the monster and the reaper. The monster marches to the reaper, who steps out of the bushes, while flexing its muscles, "Well, well, well… I think you picked the wrong guy to mess up with!"

The trees rustle stronger as the monster starts attacking the reaper… who manages to dodge every attack. The reaper then runs behind the monster to kick it forcefully, incredibly making it crush to the ground and destroy some trees in the process. The reaper smirks and then something tugs on its arm. It turns to see the nymph holding it, eyes filled with worry but then the monster begins to rise. The reaper gazes back at the rising enemy… before motioning to attack again. But the nymph pulls harder and shakes her head rapidly. The reaper looks at the monster, who is now preparing for another attack, kicks the broken trunks at its feet. The monster charges towards it and then the nymph gets in between them… making both sides look for cues of the next attack. But then a sudden yell breaks the image…

…

"Stop it already, the both of you!" Naruto yells while holding down the two other guys. The tallest and the bulkiest one grabs Naruto by the collar and says, "If you don't want to get hurt, Namikaze, fuck off." His cerulean eyes glares at the big guy, "Takado, this fight is done." The guy lifts him higher and is about to spit at Naruto when Sasuke aims for the man's stomach with his elbow. Takado let goes of Naruto and squeezes his poor tummy before the raven turns him around and kicks him to the chairs again.

The remaining students stand back to back with the wall and no one has dared to stop it but Naruto. The blond eyes at the raven as if he's making the matters worse, "Anou, Uchiha, what did you do?" The raven gazes at the stirring Takado as he answers, "Protect you." The blond gives him a confused look but then changes it to a brave one as Takado aims his fist at them, "Oi, new guy! You can't just be throwing me around like a piece of junk!" He is about to charge at him when a voice whistles chills to their spine, "Tch. Tch. Tch. I didn't think Sasuke-kun will be much of a troublemaker."

"Hatake-sensei…" The students whisper his name and Naruto twitches and bows his head, "I'm sorry, I…" The teacher hums an agreement but says things in contrary, "I know Naruto-kun, however… you three will meet me at the detention room after class. Come on, everybody, clean up the place. Yoshiro-kun, take some of your boys and let the school nurse check your wounds, neh?"

Yoshiro spits nearby Sasuke and leaves with his glare fixed on the raven… while the raven looks at Naruto's tired face and feels the blond's developing headache. Those tired cerulean orbs look at the onyx ones and Naruto says, "Yeah, nice meeting you, first-day troublemaker." With that, the blond goes to his seat that is spared from the crash… leaving Sasuke standing stupid and staring at him.

…

**For I am Death**

…

"Hmmm… I see." Itachi then sighs as Sasuke seems to imitate his brother. The older Uchiha starts to lecture the younger one that seems not to care, "Sasuke, I told you to act like a normal kid and behave properly. You're just 15 and you're seriously making yourself look older if you always get yourself into fights. Sasuke—"

"I was protecting someone." Sasuke answers and then Itachi looks at him, the younger raven gazing out the window. Itachi smiles and changes the subject, "Yeah, Sasuke. I told you this is Mom's hometown, didn't I?" Sasuke responds with an agreeing hum and then the older young smiles bigger, "I just figured out maybe Mom went home after that divorce she had with Dad. And so I decided to ask around for her… and look what I have got."

Itachi stops as he moves to the side of the way. He gestures Sasuke to look at his left and there lies a view of a far mansion which made Sasuke move a little closer to Itachi. He stares at the mansion with awe and amazement… its lights are so inviting and pretty…

So lovely…

"That's Mom's new house." Itachi says and Sasuke turns to him… with that peculiar smile of glee. Itachi gets taken aback and then giggles, "I managed to contact Mom earlier and she said she'll be waiting for us inside. I have a pass to their gates. Are you happy to see Mom again?" Sasuke nods and then scoots back to his seat. Itachi starts rolling again and they will be reaching the mansion in seconds.

The entrance is already breath-taking, those magnificent ivory-colored ornaments and statues, that bountiful garden, the tall fountain, the royal cream color of the house and its superb highly-westernized design make the brother stare at the house long enough. Sasuke gets near to the gate and then the guard asks after going near them, "Do you have an appointment with Namikaze-sama?"

"Namikaze?" Sasuke echoes and then Itachi shows him the pass, "Mikoto-san invited us for tonight's dinner." The guard examines the pass and lets them in. Itachi walks on ahead and tells Sasuke, "Come on, Sasuke. Mom's waiting…"

…

The reaper starts walking yet again in a forest filled with lush green trees with full bloom flowers, thick decorative shrubs and bushes, full undergrowths and tranquil chirpings of the insects and birds. The spirit guides it through the innocent labyrinth and they both look around as tame creatures watch them go. The reaper look at its guide and it nods, gliding through the forest with a faster pace. The reaper follows the spirit until they reach a grand looking lair before them…

The lair is embedded with abundant minerals and definitely with gold and diamonds. It is unlike any other cave the reaper and the spirit have seen. Further in, they see a lion lying comfortably at a flat rock that serves as its bed in its little yet grand castle of a cave. Its fur as brilliant as gold and eyes as blue as the rarest shade of strong blue sapphire. Then a smooth and dark mane phoenix descends from the thin air and flaps its wings once. Then it embraces the golden lion as it purrs back as an expression of affection.

The phoenix eyes at them with her onyx ones, comparable to the void-like orbs the reaper has, and it walks with its two feet towards them, every step evident of strained excitement and fear.

…

"Sasuke…" A raven head woman goes to him and embraces him lightly… which tightens as he shows no intention of struggling. Itachi then bows down to acknowledge the man who is walking towards them, "Good evening, Namikaze-san. I hope my brother and I are not disturbing you." The blond man smiles as Itachi lifts his face, gesturing his hands as if telling Itachi to erase the discomfort, "No, Itachi-san. I welcome Mikoto's sons into my house. You can have a tour tomorrow… for now, let your mother accompany you to the room I arranged for you and your brother."

"That's right, Itachi. You and Sasuke can stay here as long as you like." Mikoto, their mother, strokes at Sasuke's hair and then pulls back from Sasuke, with her arms still around the somewhat irresponsive child, "Sasuke, dear, how're you feeling? Itachi had told Mommy that you're not really feeling good."

"It's okay, Mom." Sasuke says and then he hugs his mother back, "I'm feeling a lot better now that you're here." Mikoto smiles, trying to express that the teen has touched her heart. Itachi smiles contentedly nearby, feeling a bit embarrassed at the thought of him embracing his mother. Besides, Sasuke needs her more… from his point of view.

"Mom? Dad?"

…

The reaper stays near at the cooing phoenix when it hears a surprised gasp from afar. It cannot be deceived… it is the nymph's voice. It turns to see the nymph clinging at the walls of the lair. Contrast to the warm welcome the lion and the phoenix has given him, the nymph has expressed her despise and disgust towards the reaper with a scowl. The reaper twitches at the stinging action and the lion walks towards the nymph.

Its short unrevealed claws combs through her hair but the nymph hisses at the great golden lion that has approached her. But unlike the horrid monster, the lion brings its paw down and waits for her next action. She scowls again at the reaper and hisses at it unlike how she seems to be as tamed as before. She runs away from them and out the lair. The phoenix angrily flaps its wings and then the reaper flaps it wing-like cape only to pursue the runaway nymph.

They race through the woods and the nymph seems to be too fast, considering her type of creature. The reaper manages to catch up with her and she motions to run faster… only to trip at a branch and crash with a hard fall. She winces at the scrapes and the reaper offers to help her up. She hisses again and then winces some more having broken twigs under her. It kneels beside her and assists her up.

…

Sasuke helps Naruto sit up after the blond stumbles upon a vase and crushes its broken pieces under him. Some pieces get pricked against his arms and his shirt. Sasuke brushes the pieces off his shirt, ignoring the glares from the blond. He hisses, "What do you think you're doing, huh? Get your hands off me." Sasuke continues to ignore him and is now trying to see if Naruto has other worse wounds aside from the porcelain debris. He then says, "Where's the bathroom? We need to clean that before it gets worse—"

"I know." Naruto tries to shrug Sasuke off and walk but falls down at the floor again. His knee seems to suffer much from the stumble and it'll be difficult for him to walk for the mean time. Sasuke stands up and walks to where he is. Naruto sits on his ass with his legs open and rolls up his somewhat long shorts to see a bruised knee. He hisses some more until Sasuke carries him bridal style. He blushes madly, "Oi! Teme! Put me down!"

"Tell me where your room is and then I'll put you down on your bed." Sasuke slowly starts to have a smirk at his lips, "Tell the maids to give me the first aid kit, some warm water and clean towels." Sasuke talks as they pass by some maids that gasp as they see their Naruto-sama in someone's arms like that. He hollers as he glares at the maids, "You heard him! Just do it tte ba yo!" They scram away and then Naruto whispers as he make himself less uncomfortable with the hold, "Third floor, the furthest room at the right. Move your ass faster… I'm not comfortable in here." Sasuke jerks him up because he's starting to slip… but Naruto takes it as an offense, "Fuck! If only my arms aren't…"

…

**For I am Death**

…

"You seem to be so concerned about me, you pervert." Naruto says with a pout as Sasuke presses a cotton ball with iodine to treat those small and swallow wounds at Naruto's arms. The blond keeps on trying to piss the raven by calling him names but he can just simply ignore him and treat him with a smile on his lips. Naruto's starting to feel rather uncomfortable with that smile but he decides to open up a topic and says with a serious tone, "Back there at school…" Sasuke gazes at him and he averts his gaze from the raven, "Thanks for saving me from Takado. That brute always tries and fucks with me and he always beats me up if I refuse him. No one has ever hit him that hard before. They all start thin—"

"So he's hurting you…" Sasuke's eyes start to sharpen and Naruto says as he tries to make eye contact with the weird raven, "He is. But you don't have to act like—" Sasuke looks at him and Naruto feels something strike at him, making him blush and look away, "Like what I'm saying, you don't have to act like your something so close to me." Sasuke twitches and recalls a **fact** that can make me him get nearer to the blond, "Our mother is your mother, too. We're basically brothers…"

"Huh?" Naruto twitches and then inspects Sasuke as he gazes at him, "So you're Mom's sons from her first husband. I heard your father died months after the divorce." Sasuke nods and continues treating Naruto, eyes now at the wounds, "Dad wasn't able to endure living without Mom. He fell ill and he had become careless and reckless. He took drugs and died at an accident." Naruto suddenly feels bad and says as he scratches his cheek, "Sorry for bringing that up."

"I don't mind." Sasuke answers and Naruto gazes at the raven's bangs that is hanging at his face. The raven lifts his face and stares directly at those sapphire orbs Naruto must have inherited from his father. The blond clutches at the pillow behind him and Sasuke continues staring at him… making Naruto's forehead evident of cold sweat. The raven motions to get nearer until Naruto hits him with the pillow… with a puff.

"Don't look at me like that, you pervert."

…

**For I am Death**

…

The horrid monster walks with its minions at the woods, it snorting as if being a very victorious creature. In the dead of the night, it walks along the clear forest trails and the terrain seems to be theirs alone. Atop a branch, waits a reaper with its scythe… observing its target as if a lion waiting to attack. The gray figure stands up and jumps down before the monster and its minions, with its back turned on them.

The monster snorts, "You again? What do you want!" The reaper raises the scythe by its side and making the moonlight shine on its righteous blade, "I commence the bringing of justice. I come to reap souls of those who do not deserve the sacredness of life. I am… Death."

"What the…? What's going on in your head?" The minions chatter and then the reaper faces them before the clouds move for the moon to light it from behind and the wind blows, sending chills to their spines. The minions run with the swing of the scythe… but Death swiftly dashes through them, incredibly slicing them with such finest and smooth swings. The horrid monster decides to run and Death chases it at the end of the forest alley. With a spiral dance, it slices the creature into pieces and then the reaper gazes at the sliced head that has rolled before it. It swings the scythe once more and hops away from the scene.

And once again, Death has come and it will continue its mission… reaping souls to protect the sacredness of life.

And it must always come home… to its nymph. And protect her from everything.

[End of Chapter 1]

Actually the ending sounded like this is a one-shot… but hey, it is not. Hope to see you guys at the next chapter. ^_^

_**Chapter 2: Strenuous Ballad of Two**_

"_It seems to me that this place is your living hell." Sasuke says, as if unexhausted after the ten-minute run from all of those rabid men and women. Naruto pants and straightens his back, trying to calm down his strongly palpitating heart out of fatigue, "They… don't just… learn. They do that… every time they have the chance. Damn, my legs hurt."_

"_Do you want me to carry you to the nurse room?" Sasuke place a hand at Naruto's shoulder as if readying to carry the blond the same way as last night. Naruto blushes and blurts at him, "Stop getting chivalrous around me, you gay pervert. I'm not a girl." The raven steps back as a message of understanding the blond's dilemma and they start walking ahead when…_

"_I see, this Uchiha shit is playing knight towards the princess." The two turn behind him only to see the guy Sasuke has supposedly disposed of yesterday… making Sasuke eye him with his justice. The man smirks and his boys reveal themselves, "Last night, you got us hanging on the edge… Let's see if you can do that again! Paint this corridor with his blood!"_


End file.
